Plenty more room in the bedroom
by sweetness4theheart
Summary: Hinata's just a little shy in the bedroom so she finally works up the courage to tell Naruto that they need someone to help. It's just too bad Hinata didn't realise that Naruto wasn't alone in his office. Hinata/Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi/Yamato/Neji


**A/N: There could be sequels but I'm pretty sure I don't have the guts to write a full lemon yet. If you read "kami-sama must love him" I don't even go into detail and I was blushing the whole time I was writing it. Hope you enjoy it, even if the characters are a little OC, but the whole situation is something out of the normal.**

**Pairings: Hinata/Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi/Yamato/Neji**

**Re-edited**

Plenty more room in the bedroom

I've been married to him for two years, the wife of Konoha's Rokudaime, Namikaze Naruto. He has beaten Akatuski, brought Sasuke home and joined the Shinobi nations in peace. I am the wife of the jinchuuriki that has saved the world.

You would think everything would be perfect. Unfortunately for me though, I have a little problem. It's not that big of a deal, really, but it is making me think that maybe I haven't changed, that maybe I am still the same, weak, shy little Hyuuga Hinata, not Namikaze Hinata. I love Naruto with all of my heart but I just can't do it, I can't let go of my shyness to make wild, passionate love to my husband.

Sex.

I need to get better at sex.

See, even saying the word gets me flustered. That is why I am doing this, getting others involved. All I have to do is tell Naruto what I want. So I just have to open the door I'm currently standing outside of. I've been standing outside for a while. Naruto is inside his office, probably sleeping. He really follows Tsunade's path in regards to paper work. I can do this. I can. I just have to open the door and say 'Naruto. I need you to make me forget about being nervous or shy during sex. I think we need to get someone else involved.' See, simple. Yeah. Right. My husband is a pervert (courtesy of the late, but much loved Jiraiya) so I'm sure he would jump at the chance to try different things in the bedroom. But I am not asking for another girl. I'm asking for another guy. All those years of waiting for Naruto to notice me, well, I made up my own set of fantasies. I just haven't acted on them and Naruto is so kind, so sweet, that he won't push me into anything he doesn't think I'm ready for.

That is it. I'm going to do this.

I take a deep breath and burst open the door saying "Naruto I need you to make me forget about being nervous or shy during sex. I think we need to get someone else involved!"

Unfortunately it was after I had said that that I took in my surroundings (I couldn't keep looking at Naruto's shocked expression). Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato and my cousin, Hyuuga Neji are all looking at me. I can feel my face turn red and my eyesight start to blur but I squeak out a sentence, years of trying not to faint keeping me conscious.

"Neji-nii-san. I didn't n-notice y-you." He doesn't reply, no one does, they all just stand there and stare at me, or in Naruto's case, sit. I'm getting off topic. Neji looks like I have just revealed that I am secretly a frog disguised as his cousin in an attempt to take over the world, as does Yamato. Kakashi is smiling at me and Sasuke is just looking at me blankly; I can't tell what is going on in his head.

I am an idiot, a complete and utter fool.

I bow. "I am s-s-o s-sorry for, for intrud-ding. I w-will leave now!" I apologize, stuttering in shame. I don't even want to look at Naruto, I don't know if I can bear it. I stumble backwards towards the door, head still down and face red. Of course I'm not expecting what Kakashi says next.

"Well, I'm sure we wouldn't mind helping." Naruto jumps up then and I know I'm not going to get out of this easily.

"Kaka-sensei!" he shouts, furious. "You are not touching my Hina-chan!"

"But she asked so nicely."

"Th-that doesn't m-matter!" And now he's bright red too, hand gripping Kakashi's shirt. I can't look away because Naruto is getting all protective of me and it always makes me happy to know that I'm one of his precious people. That he loves me.

Sasuke intervenes, pulling Naruto away from Kakashi. They're so close they could kiss and it makes my inside squirm. If I wasn't married to Naruto I would feel threatened by Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, and sometimes I still am but I know that they both have women they love (even if Sasuke won't admit to Sakura). "Dobe, calm down."

"But teme h-he, he's thinking nasty things about my Hina-chan!"

"Jealous that you're not man enough for her Naru-chan?" Kakashi pipes in, riling my husband up even more. I want to interrupt but I am too mortified to move.

"Hina-chan and I have great sex! Perfect even! None of you need to get involved!" I look away, noticing that Neji and Yamato have not moved. Catching my eyes, Neji abruptly straightens.

"D-don't you think t-this should be k-kept between Hokage-sama and his wife?" he says to Kakashi, stuttering. I've never heard my cousin stutter and the red hue that appears on his cheeks is shocking as well.

"B-but we, I, need s-someone to h-help." Neji stiffens and now I'm looking at the ground.

"But I don't want to share you Hina-chan!" Naruto shouts out. Oh no, he must think I want someone else. I hurry to rectify my mistake.

"No Naru-kun, I-I want, I, I need to s-share you." Awkward silence and a weird expression on Naruto's face.

"See" Kakashi says, "Hinata wants our help."

I blink.

Oh my.

"She didn't ask you pervert!" Naruto shouts back, turning towards me. "Hina-chan" Naruto says seriously, "d-do you really want to get someone else involved?" Then his eyes show pain and he whispers something g that breaks my heart. "Do you not love me anymore?" I'm over at his side in an instant and my panic makes the words come out.

"N-no. I love you! I love you so much! But i-it's just, there's too much f-focus on me when we make l-love. I get so n-nervous that I'll stuff up and you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my Hina-chan!"

"But don't you want me to r-relax more to d-d-do-" and here I lower my voice, "-all those things you f-fantasize about?" We both turn red at the thought of Naruto and his bunshins. He doesn't know but I fantasize about it too.

"M-maybe we should l-leave you two to talk about this?" Yamato interrupts, voice high and breathy, and I realize what I have just said in front of them all. I eep and jump behind my love. We're all blushing, everyone except Kakashi who has got a twinkle in his eye. I bet he would be dominating and perverted in the bed and I can imagine him tying me up so I can watch while he sucks Naruto off.

Years of repressed feelings have twisted my thoughts in ways that even I am ashamed of.

Sasuke, the stoic best friend is looking out the window; cheeks shaded a pinkish hue and eyes unseeing.

Kakashi comes in, stating "Hinata, none of us will tell anyone about this so you don't have to worry," before the corner of his eye crinkles. Oh yes, he would do a lot of the things I would like.

I bury my face into Naruto's shirt. He smells nice, like books, the forest and the ever present scent of ramen. Yamato starts to walk to the door, still open, replying to Kakashi, "I won't repeat anything. Ever. I'll wipe this incident from my mind."

I jump out, shouting "Wait!" He freezes and I pause for the moment. "I . . . I have h-had some f-f-antasies too." Naruto starts. "B-but you're always i-involved in them Naru-kun. Y-you're my h-husband and I love you." And here my throat clogs up. Luckily Naruto, my beautiful, intelligent Naruto, helps me out.

"Everyone here is going to stay," he pulls out his Hokage voice and we all stand at attention, years of institutionalized obedience kicking in. "And none of you will speak of this or act differently towards Hina-chan. You are all going to listen to what she has to say. Yamato-taichou, close the door." He's picked up already that Yamato has played in one of my fantasies. At the point he loses his authority because he grows flustered again, turning back into my cute Naruto. "H-hina-chan, you can speak n-now." I don't move from behind his back, muffling my words into his shirt even though I know all the shinobi in the room will be able to hear me.

Lord give me strength.

"I-if they don't mind. I've a-always wondered what Y-Yamato-sans jutsu would feel like, holding me down and I've always wanted to see under K-Kashi-sensei's mask a-and I-I've always wanted to . . . " I get quieter here, about to spill one of my most secret desires, "-to seen N-Naru-kun and Sasuke-kun . . . kiss." I swear I can hear the birds chirp and there is no way I can looks at my husband's face. This must be completely out of the blue. "A-and Neji-nii-san, I, I, I haven't really thought about you t-that way but I've always wanted to k-kiss your seal." There I've said it, the things I want to do. I'm still buried in Naruto's shirt with my eyes so tightly closed that I'm surprised I haven't molded into Naruto's skin.

Kakashi breaks the silence. "Well I think we can do that."

"If Hinata really wants too," Naruto adds in hesitantly. "B-but," he shouts, "I am so not kissing Sasuke-teme!"

A grin breaks out on my face and I add my two cents. "But Naru-kun, I still love you and I-I won't do this if you d-don't want to.

"I, I don't mind. But we, w-will only do this until y-you feel better about it? More comfortable." I nod. "A-and only one at a t-time at first. J-just too see if you like it."

"If you don't like it," I say to Naruto, "then we won't do it again."

"Okay, that sounds g-good."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kakashi intrudes, "but who first?"

Yamato breaks in at this point. "N-not all of u-us have agreed to t-this!" He sounds panicked and I feel ashamed of myself. How could I think that anybody would want me?

But Naruto does and if I'm good enough for the Rokudaime of Konoha, the savior of the world, well, then I'm good enough for anybody! Of course Naruto rushes in to defend me.

"Are you saying that my Hina-chan isn't good enough for you!"

"No, no, that's n-not it!"

Kakashi stands in front of Naruto, whose body is so tensed that I can feel him waiting to attack. "Maa, my precious kohai here is just embarrassed."

"Senpai!" he shouts, flustered. "I, I, Hinata is a very b-beautiful girl but I, I-"

"It'll be only once!" I plead, peeking out from Naruto. "I-I, we may not even ask you too. It's only who N-naru-kun is c-comfortable with and we won't p-push you into anything you feel uncomfortable with." Yamato gives up after a few moments of staring wide-eyed at me, lowering his hands in defeat.

"All right, all right, but I'm not first." Everyone looks at me then and Naruto awkwardly grins down at me. "So Hina-chan, who first?" And I smile back because I know exactly who I want.

"Sasuke-kun please."

My husband blanches, yelling in distress "teme!?" I only nod and look over to Sasuke. He looks back at me then at Naruto before a smirk crawls over his face.

"Hn, dobe. Seems you need help. I'm on top."

"What! No way Sasuke-teme!" As they fight I lead everyone else out, whispering thankyous and goodbyes. I can't believe I'm really doing this. Kakashi says he can't wait, Yamato goes in silence and Neji just awkwardly pats me on the shoulder. I close the door with a smile threatening to break out on my face.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my ass!" my Naruto shouts at his best friend.

Really, things turned out better than I had hoped for.


End file.
